


On Duty

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Uniform Kink, episode gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Gap filler from tonight's episode - Ben gets to see Callum in his uniform
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	On Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I cant believe we missed Ben seeing Callum in his uniform again!   
> So I decided to correct it - Hope you enjoy!

Ben! Ben!' Callum yelled walking through the hallway and standing at the bottom of the stairs when he saw movement on the upstairs hallway. 

'Oh wow' Ben practically moaned as he walked around the corner and stood on the top stair.   
Below him was Callum decked out in his whole police uniform.

'What?!' Callum asked looking at Ben from his position at the bottom of the stairs  
'You look so hot' Ben moaned as he walked down a few stairs, stopping in the middle of the staircase.   
'Ben!!' Callum cried shaking his head 

'What?! I never thought I'd see you in your uniform, unless you where arresting me.... you're not arresting me are you?' Ben asked turning his head slightly so he look Callum up and down. 

He felt the heat rise in his chest and a red blush form across his face. He loved uniforms but he never thought seeing Callum in his police uniform would have such an effect on him. 

Ben bounced down the rest of the stairs, dropping his head down so he could press a kiss to Callum's lips.  
'Why are you home anyway?' Ben asked pulling away with a sexy smirk

'Don't get any ideas! I'm still on duty, just popped home to see if you had heard bout Ian?' 

'Ian? you came all the way over here in your uniform to talk to me about Ian? What's my brother done now?' Ben asked sighing 

'He's been attacked Ben, in hospital I'm helping Jack out.... you didn't have anything to do with it did you?' Callum asked 

'I've done a lot of bad things Cal but I wouldn't be so stupid, attack my brother after I had an argument with him on the square for all to see?' Ben asked knocking his head back before giving Callum a knowing look 

'I knew you hadn't just wanted to check. You know you are going to be no.1 suspect on the police's hit list right?' Callum told him sighing himself

'Well lets hope its you that comes to get me for questioning ay!' Ben told him smirking before stepping down and pressing another deep kiss to Callum's lips. running his hands through his hair purposely messing it up before pulling away.   
He pressed a kiss to Callum's forehead before stepping back 

'I better go and see my mum, text me when you are on your way back to the station, I don't wanna miss another chance of getting manhandled by my sexy copper boyfriend' Ben smirked before slipping past Callum down the stairs heading to the back door. 

He turned back to check Callum out, imprinted the image to his memory before walking out of the Mitchell's back door, narrowly missing walking straight into Stuart and heading towards the Beales in a hope to find his mum in one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated!  
> xxx


End file.
